


Cuidado

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, F/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No era la primera vez y quizás no sería la última. ¿Qué podía hacer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuidado

El pánico había sido remplazado por alivio y este por el más simple deseo de echarle en cara lo absurdo que era el enfrentarse solo contra un grupo de peligrosos criminales, aun así aquella pequeña reprimenda murió en sus labios una vez entró a la habitación en la que Jack estaba.

De no haber escuchado antes que no había sido tan grave se habría alarmado al encontrarlo dormido, pero sabiendo que el previo rey solamente estaba descansando, seguramente sin saber todo lo que había causado esta vez, Carly terminó suspirando y caminando tan silenciosamente como le era posible hasta llegar al asiento ubicado al lado de la cama.

Era típico de Jack. Excederse, no escuchar a los demás y apresurarse innecesariamente cuando tomaba algo como un insulto a su orgullo -especialmente cuando él mismo había causado ese algo-, queriendo restaurarlo de inmediato.

Carly suspiró una vez más. Quizás era mejor que Jack hubiese estado dormido, porque ahora que se detenía a pensarlo era obvio que sus palabras sólo lo impulsarían a repetir su hazaña, en vez de a prometer que al menos esperaría por la ayuda que no creía necesitar.

Claro que el que Jack se esforzase por su cuenta, sin importar lo imposible que pareciese, era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él. Carly no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse ante eso y a su pesar se encontró olvidando poco a poco la ligera molestia que había sentido ante la imprudencia de Jack.

Era obvio que no podía hacerlo cambiar, tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Siendo así solo le quedaba... ¿prometerle que lo cuidaría si algo así volvía a pasar?

No que quisiese algo así sucediese de nuevo, pero Carly asintió para sí misma resueltamente, sintiéndose mejor ante su decisión, y se acomodó en la silla, dispuesta a comenzar desde ya, esperando a que él se despertara.


End file.
